


32 Trillion.

by 222Ravens



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Brains, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Neurons, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These facts he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	32 Trillion.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try and write a 221B. 
> 
> Looked at a random word generator.
> 
> This is the result.

There are 32 trillion synapses in the cerebral cortex of the human brain, responsible for memory, attention, perceptual awareness, thought, language, and consciousness. 

He had thought those synapses are the beautiful ones, the important ones. All he ever needed. The rest was irrelevant. Transport. Wasted space. 

His amygdala is likely a withered, tiny thing, insufficient. Years of disuse, neglect. He did not let himself care.

How many people does he love? He's been told no one. Or three. 

A landlady, detective, doctor... And brother? Perhaps.

He wishes he could have truly cracked his skull open on that pavement. 

A small crack. Enough to reach in, rearrange his neurons, for his amygdala is insufficient. What ought to be contained within is spilling over, clouding his thoughts, distracting him from his tasks. 

Love intrudes, when he must not fail.

When one dreams, every phantom person produced by the random firings of neurons is quite real. Their face was once glimpsed by you, even unknowingly. 

You might meet the love of your life in a dream, and know that is a person you walked past without a thought.

He cannot afford to dream. There is only one face that appears, and that is the one he cannot see upon waking. 

Neurons are sweet. Emotions are bitter things. 

They are his failure and motivations both.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:
> 
> So, so, very far from a neuroscientist. Any mistakes are mine. Or Wikipedia's.


End file.
